Beyond the Black Road
by MasterMind13
Summary: Post-movie. The Boy leaves the family that found him. Years later, The Boy is still on the run. What was his reason for leaving? Told in the Boy's POV.


**This takes places years after The Boy was found by the family. I don't believe they were really the "good guys." No. *shakes head* This is what I think happened after. I gave the boy a name, so as to make it easier. I also gave names to the family who found him. Well, except for the wife. *shrug***

 **Fair warning, I didn't read the book. This follows the movie. The book and the movie are practically one and the same, intermixing with the other. I only remember so much from the movie, I haven't watched it in a while. If I messed up, I'm sorry. Well. Anyways. Enjoy.**

* * *

He said he was one of the good guys. I went with him without protest. Him, his wife, his kids and the dog. I walked alongside them, watching the shore; the waves rushed back and forth. I looked back four or five times at my father's corpse buried in the sand. I remembered him telling me to never forget who I really am. I should've known something was going on when the lady told me she was following me and my father. I should've realized it the moment she said it.

We walked to their camp. Getting there took six days. Upon arrival, I sensed something was wrong. I could feel it. Their camp was a dilapidated house, it looked as though it would come down any second. I didn't suspect anything. All I saw was a cage for the dog outside in the backyard. There was a massive pile of logs. A shed. Nothing out of the ordinary. These were the typical things you'd expect in a setting like this. They showed me to my room. I didn't suspect anything at first. When did I suspect what was wrong? I'll tell you.

We were on a scouting trip the next day. Just us. And then the dog barked. Me and my new "siblings" chased after him. We stumbled upon a group of men. I recognized them. They were the cannibals my dad and I saw. From that mansion we broke into. This was the incentive I needed to piece it together. The family were allied to these men. And they were going to make me like them. I remember Thomas, the man who took me in, walking up to us with his wife trailing behind him. He looked glad to see his friends, exchanging smiles, and just happy to see them. The men looked at me and asked Thomas if I was the "new recruit." Well, that sure as hell was not gonna happen. But I nodded along, not giving away any suspicious behavior.

That night, I got ready to leave. I packed a backpack with supplies, food, a map I found, a flashlight and a journal. I waited till the house grew silent. I was gonna leave and make it out on my own. I crept quietly down the stairs, careful to not make a sound, avoiding the creaky step at the bottom. Before I could make it out the door, Thomas spotted me.

"Where're you goin'?" he asked, gruffly. I forgot. He went to check for any thieves lurking in the woods. The look on his face when he saw me. I'll never forget it. He looked like he was drunk, he might've, but where did he find the alcohol? I didn't say anything. I stood there. Frozen in fear.

"Where are you going?" he repeated. I didn't say anything. I threw a picture frame at him to slow him down. I opened the front door, his shouts ringing in my head. His screams woke up the others. By the time I got out, they were too late. I wouldn't say they didn't try to catch me. Walter and Susie, my so-called new "brother" and "sister" chased me into the woods. To bring me back. I wasn't going back. If I remember what dad told me, is that cannibalism was wrong. It always has, since the beginning of time. Walter almost grabbed me, but I bashed him in the head with a rock, drawing blood. Susie stopped to help her brother while I got away. I never saw them again.

I've been traveling around the country ever since. For fifteen years, I've been running. I help out people in need. I don't stay long. After I do my good deed, I leave immediately. I've gotten the idea that Thomas and his family are searching for me. Why search for me after all these years? He probably won't be looking for me. But his kids probably are. Over the years I've picked up enough skills to fight off five men. They've come up with a nickname for me. The Silent Wanderer. I hear it now and then, from people gathering around their fires, and I'm eavesdropping from the safety of the forest. It's fitting, really. I never give a name to the ones I help.

My father wanted me to continue on without him. And I am. I pray to him every once in a while. Writing down little prayer and wishes in my journal. I don't write in it often, just when I really need to. If he and Mama can see me now, they must be proud of me. Saving people from the ones I suspect are cannibals...do I look like a hero to them? There is no good or evil here, just shelter and wilderness. It's every man for himself here. You can only hope for a true savior in this forsaken world. I used to believe someone would save us from this carnage. Maybe I am the one to save us. I do what is right, and I am probably the only one in the world with any moral intentions left. Perhaps, I am and I don't realize it now. But one day, it'll happen. Thomas and his family won't stand a chance with me by that time.

Today is my birthday. I am twenty-four years old. I never celebrate my birthday. It's just another day for me. When my birthday comes and I just remember it for a minute and then go about my day as usual. Looking out for anyone in trouble. My dream is to find as many survivors as I can. Ones that have moral intentions. I'll gather enough of them to build a sanctuary for us. If I am to be the savior of this decaying land, then I must be, considering the plans I have in mind. I'm still a long way to go before that happens.

What is my name, you're wondering? My name...is Mathias. I am the savior of humanity. This is who I am. What I was made for.


End file.
